The two behind the one
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A series of drabbles/One shorts about the diffrent CSI: Miami couples.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: **_Thanks to my wonderful and very patient Beta Bola, you're the greatest :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

**Summary: **It's all about Hulia and some old images from long ago......

_**When Julia met Horatio/ Old Images.**_

Julia was cleaning her attic as she figured she would have to some time and since it was raining and since she for once had time she had thought, 'Why not?'

She was at the moment looking through a box with old pictures when she found some old black and white photo box images of herself and Horatio from when they first started dating. She could remember those days like it was yesterday.

_**FLASHBACK STARTS**_

It had been a warm summer's day in Pensacola and Julia had been hanging out by the air force base with some friends looking at the planes that had come and gone.

This was something the young Eberly had enjoyed doing as she used to like, the air force guys and be friends with a lot of them since her dad had been a Brigadier General.

The young girl had grown up on air force bases all over the country and she had hoped they would stay on Pensacola as she had really liked it there.

Julia threw her head back and giggled happily at something, her ponytail jumping playfully up and down.

It was then they got interrupted by a voice saying, "Excuse me, but are you girls familiar around here?"

"Yeah, why do you…" Julia stopped, as she was looking into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"I need to talk to General Johnson," The handsome owner of the velvet-like voice said.

"His office is in the third building from the right and when you go inside it is the fifth door on the left side," Julia answered.

"Thanks," he said and headed in the direction Julia had indicated. She turned to the other two and asked, "Was it just me or was he totally handsome?"

"Jules, that is so not a good idea," announced her friend Meg, knowing Julia.

"Oh shush with you," said Julia rolling her eyes before changing the subject.

**HJHJHJHJHJHJHHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ  
**

It was only a few days after this that Julia was sitting next to John, which happend to be the blue eyed man's name. He made her heart beat faster and was probably the first man she hadn't gone to bed with right away.

As for John, he adored Julia more than anything. She was so different from the other women he had met.

Julia looked up at him with sparkling eyes and said, "John darling, what do you think about going to the fare tonight? I heard there'll be fireworks around midnight. I'd love to see it, or maybe you want to do something else?"

"I think that would be fun, but only if you come with me, sugar," he said and kissed her lips before she interrupted his actions by saying, "Gosh, couldn't you have stayed out all night?"

"I could, but you can't as you have got an early morning class," he answered.

"I could skip," she said.

"No, you're not skipping because of me," he said.

"But I wanna be with you," she complained.

"And you will after class," he said and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Well... OK, but come on now. I want cotton candy," she said and dragged him up from the bench.

"Cotton candy? You're already too sweet for me without," he flirted, making her blush before she answered, "Perhaps, John Walden, but I feel like having cotton candy."

"Then cotton candy it is. After you, sugar," he said as he followed her to the fun fare.

It was later that night that the young couple happened to walk past a picture cabin and Julia insisted of taking pictures so they could capture the moment forever and John agreed. One moment later they were dividing the four pictures before walking towards the docks. It was the perfect place to make out.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS **_

Julia smiled looking at the pictures as heard Horatio call out for her downstairs and yelled back.

A moment later he came up the stairs to the attic saying:, "Oh, here you are. What are you doing?"

"Trying to clean the attic. Remember when we took these? " she asked and showed him the pictures.

"Of course, it was right before the first time we…." he said and smiled at her.

"Do you still have yours?" she asked curiously.

"In my wallet, I for some reason never took them out," he said honestly.

"Not even when you and Marisol....?" she asked a tad surprised.

"No, because I wanted to remember that moment, that day…Forever," he answered.

"You always say the sweetest things," she said and smiled a bit shyly towards him.

"None of the things I say is even half as cute as you," he said.

"Just for that, you are getting a kiss," she said and dragged him in for one which he quickly deepened.

Julia broke free for a second before dragging him down on the floor where they ended up in the start of love making.

If there was one thing the couple proved that afternoon it was that they were still as much in love as the first time they met .

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

**SUMMARY: **A lab table can be used to a lot of things........

_**The Lab Table.**_

********************* WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK******************************************************  
**

"Calleigh, have you ever had sex on a lab table?" Natalia suddenly asked.

"Excuse me..., what ?" she replied a bit startled.

"You heard me. So have you?" questioned Natalia again, curiously.

"No, something like that would be very unprofessional," Calleigh answered looking into Natalia's chocolate colored eyes.

"Have you ever wanted to?" Natalia wondered, looking back into Calleigh's sparkling emeralds.

"I must admit I have," said the blonde as she, even though doing it on a lab table would be extremely unprofessional - especially during the working hours - had somehow always seemed appealing to her.

"Eric never tried to get you so far?" she asked.

"No, never," Calleigh let out on the spur of the moment. Natalia planted her lips on her neck.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked as she started to panic. What if Eric saw them? What if anyone saw them?

"Just relax," said Natalia stroking her hair and gently pushing her against the table behind her as hungry lips travelled over the neck in front of her. "If anyone should decide to come here, we have to be terribly unlucky..."

"Stop, this is all wrong," Calleigh whispered cofusedly as her hands explored the body of the woman in front of her, even though her professional mind yelled her to stop.

But Natalia was in no mood to listen as her knee now went between Calleigh's legs, gently pressing to tease.

Calleigh's spine arched, dragging Natalia down, her fingers eagerly trying to loosen the other CSI's dress to get access to the skin beneath it.

The brunette easily shook her dress down to the floor at the same time as the blonde slowly pushed herself up on the worktable and kicked off her shoes and started unbuttoning her shirt and undoing her belt with her gun and pants.

The petite blonde looked around her cautiously to see if anyone was watching her and Natalia before her eyes went back to the brunette.

Calleigh couldn't help but start to get turned on by the Hispanic girl that now stood in her underwear and heels, her dark hair flowing down her shoulders and her chocolate colored eyes were sparkling with lust.

The blonde lay down on the table feeling the cold glass against her skin and Natalia eagerly got on top of her tonguing her hungrily as her hands explored her companion's breasts after removal of her bra.

Calleigh twisted beneath her as her own fingers were all over the brunette at once.

Natalia allowed a hand to cup Calleigh's wetness and the blonde arched like crazy off the table. The brunette gently caressed her through the think layer of clothing that now was sulking wet.

Calleigh was now both panting and squirming more than before when Natalia suddenly stopped and looked into her eyes.

The blonde somehow managed to calm herself down a little to look back and ask, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just had to stop to look at you as you are just so beautiful," said Natalia and gave her a little kiss.

Calleigh blushed slightly and replied, "You're too sweet, now will you please....take me?"

Natalia gently nodded and bent down to kiss Calleigh's silky soft breast as her hands easily removed Natalia's bra to caress her soft skin. The brunette suckled hardly on her nipple as she pulled down the other woman's panties and allowed her fingers caress the blonde's wetness in search for her pearl As soon as she had found it, Calleigh practically screamed out. Natalia smiled as she bent down and whispered, "Not so loud, or we'll get caught."

The petite blonde nodded as she reached up to kiss the brunette's lips before letting her proceed to her breast again as her nails were caressing Natalia's backside before going up to run through her hair. Natalia let out a moan as her teeth sank into Calleigh's breast and her fingers gently slid into her. The blonde let out a gasp and arched hard against Natalia as the latter started to pump fast. As Natalia went faster, the blonde's panting and twisting beneath her increased even more in intensity until she let herself come shaking hard.

Regaining control, she looked up at Natalia in afterglow, smiling up at her, not saying anything, just reaching up to give her a soft peck on the cheeck.

Natalia answered the gesture with gently stroking Calleigh's jawline before starting to nibble on her neck, her hands caressing through the blonde, silky soft hair, playing lovingly with it as Calleigh played with hers, nuzzling in her shoulder, dragging in the essence of the brunette. But that didn't last for long as she locked her legs around Natalia possessively and rolled them over so she was on top, pinning Natalia's arms down. The brunette of course tried to break free, but soon gave up as Calleigh, despite her size, appeared to be amazingly strong. Natalia let out a sigh, but Calleigh bent down and whispered, "Easy, I won't harm you, I just want to try something."

"Like that is something new," said Natalia with a light giggle.

"Be nice," Calleigh ordered and bent down to nibble on the brunette's breast, still holding her hands down, only now her fingers were intertwined with Natalia's in a more loving way.

"Mmmm," Natalia let out as the blonde removed her G-string before she slowly started to ride her, wetness rubbing against wetness, Natalia locking her legs around her as their hips worked together leading to a faster and faster rhythm, soon enough throwing both women over the edge of ecstasy. As Calleigh fell down in Natalia's arms still shaking, Natalia whispered, "Did you find out what you wanted, cow girl?"

"Uh-huh," she panted resting her head against Natalia's chest area, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Tired already?" Natalia asked a bit surprised.

"Not really, no, but I just wanted to....uhm....." Calleigh actually for once didn't know what the end of that sentence would be.

"Lost on words all of a sudden?" Natalia asked gently stroking some of her blonde hair away from her face.

"Maybe, now can you please take me again, because..." Calleigh said.

Natalia gently nodded and took Calleigh in a way she had never been taken before.

When the blonde finally managed to regain enough breath to speak, she smiled at the woman on top of her saying, "That was even more amazing."

"It was, but we better get dressed and clean up before someone finds out," said Natalia and slowly got off her co-worker.

The blonde nodded and a moment later they were both dressed, the table cleaned and Calleigh left the room for Firearms, where she had been originally headed with a satisfied look on her face.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Or at least that was what they thought until Ryan was in the lab a few days later and happened to be a tad unlucky and dropped the piece of evidence on the floor. He sighed bending down to pick it up wondering if it still was useable when his eyes spotted something else on the floor. He reached for it and quickly found it was a necklace. And he knew for a fact that it was Calleigh's and that she never would let it lay there of all places. He looked at the table then the floor thinking, "Not unless she...."

He looked at his piece of evidence a bloody knife wondering if it was valid and the necklace in his other hand as Natalia and Valera walked in and Valera asked, "Ryan are you ok, you look a little lost?"

"Yes, just need a sample of the blood on this knife, can you do it?" he asked her polite.

"Of course, and the necklace?" she asked.

"Uhm, not evidence, Calleigh's, found it on the floor," he answered.

"Really, but she would never threw that away," said Valera surprised.

"Not unless she didn't throw it, I think it accidentally came off," said Ryan with a sly smile as Valera took a swab of the knife.

"You are saying that....," Valera said

"I am yes, so I take it this table is used for more than work," he said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" asked Eric that just came in with some more samples.

"Oh come on, don't play must have nailed Calleigh on the table as her necklace was on the ground," said Ryan.

"I did not, are you serious?" Eric asked shocked.

Ryan held up the necklace in front of him and Eric gasped and said, "I have to talk to Calleigh," before heading out to find her, but not before grabbing the necklace out of Ryan's hand.

"But if he didn't, then who did?" asked Ryan in confusion.

"I have no idea," said Natalia with a secret smile that only Valera saw, rolling her eyes.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: **_Thanks to Bola for Betaing this one and for being patient :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

_**Summary: **_Valera is having a really bad day, but that can quickly change.

_**A Very Bad Day.**_

Valera was not having a very good day. She had managed to mess up some samples, had a fight with her sister over the phone, had been called with Horatio because of her absent and unprofessional way of doing and was in general not feeling all too well as she put another sample into the machine.

As she waited for the result, her phone started to ring. She looked at it and saw it was her sister, and since she didn't want to be yelled at again, she didn't want to pick up, just let it ring.

"Rough day?" she heard Ryan ask from the door.

"You can put it that way, yes," she answered.

"I'm sorry, do you wanna talk about it?" he asked as he felt a bit sorry for her.

"I wouldn't want to worry you with my silly problems," she said.

"It might help talking about it and since I'm gonna be in here for a while," he offered.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt..... So I came in really early to get as much as possible done because of all the ongoing cases, only I wasn't feeling too good. I messed up the samples from two different cases and it took me forever to sort it out and Horatio got really mad and then I got in a huge fight with my sister," she said as her hand went to her temple rubbing it.

"Poor Maxi," said Ryan in a sympathetic tone.

She smiled back mostly because she liked that he called her that, but also because of the fact that he was one of the few that knew her first name.

"I'm OK," she lied.

"We both know that's not true, so why don't you let me rub your neck and shoulders as you tell me about your sister?" he suggested.

She doubted for a second before she said, "OK, so as you know, I have a younger sister Elisa that has two children, Leslie and Ronald. Now she wanted me to take care of them this weekend so she could go out of town with her husband, only it's my first weekend off in ages and I'm not, as I said before, feeling too well so I told her it didn't work and she got pissed. And now I feel really bad about it."

"You shouldn't, I mean, if you don't feel up for it, you don't feel up for it. It's as easy as that," he said in an understanding tone rubbing her shoulders a little harder before saying, "And I really think you should ask Horatio if you could take the rest of the day off as you seem to have a fever."

She nodded vaguely knowing Horatio probably wouldn't be so understanding, but she also knew Ryan was right, so she agreed.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Horatio did however give her the day off, when she asked for it about half an hour later and apologized for being so harsh on her earlier when he understood how bad it really was and she told him it was OK before she left.

On her way home she got a note from Ryan that he would stop by her place later to check on her. She told him that wasn't needed, but he insisted on it, so she, in the end, gave in.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Once Valera got home she got undressed, took a long hot shower and found something more comfortable to put on. Then she snuggled into bed holding her old and ragged teddy from when she was little and which she had always kept before she fell asleep.

When Ryan came to her place later that day he gently knocked on the door, but since there was no answer he gently pushed the handle to see if it was open. Normally it wouldn't be, but this time Valera's concern had been to get to bed, rather than lock the door, so it was still open.

Ryan smiled a little by this before getting inside and locking up behind him. On the way to finding her bedroom he looked around a little quickly and found it was the kind of place he would have pictured her to live in.

He quietly opened the door to her bedroom, her sanctuary, before entering. For a moment Ryan just stood in the doorway watching her, she looked so peaceful, holding on to her teddy, quietly breathing and it was the first time he saw how beautiful she really was.

He walked over to the bed, sat down next to her and gently stroked her cheek. He doubted a bit before he asked, "Are you feeling any better, beautiful?"

In her half sleep she whispered, "Mmmm, a little, thanks for checking in on me, honey."

"Not a problem," he said and smiled a little.

"Will you please hold me?" she asked, opening her eyes just a little and looking at him. He nodded as he kicked off his shoes and got into bed with her, holding her close and even if he was on top of the cover fully dressed and she beneath, they both knew that moment was the start of their relationship, them as a couple.

Feeback always welcome and very much appriciate :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

_**SUMMARY: **_The story about Natalia, Nick and and anchor.

_**The Anchor.**_

Natalia was looking at a necklace that at the moment where hanging around her neck. Or to be more precise she was at the moment playing with it. It was in shape of an anchor. It was a gift from Nick when they had still been together. And just this necklace was very special to her because of the story behind it.

*************************************************************************************************************************

It had been early in the relationship and the young couple had decided to rent a sailboat and go on a trip on the great blue for three weeks. They were both good sailors that knew their way around a boat. And they enjoyed each other as well as the life at sea.

It was around the seventh day off the journey and the two of them were ashore shopping for supply.

It was then Natalia happened to look in a window in a jeweler store and saw the anchor, it was probably they most beautiful think she had every seen. It was a silver anchor with a diamond on each end.

"Nat, are you coming," she heard Nick yell in front of her.

"Nick, come and look at this," she yelled back, which made him turn to see what she was looking at.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"It really is, but look at the price tag," he said with a sigh, knowing there was no way he could afford it.

"I know, but I still would like to….have it," she said with a sigh.

"I would love to get it for you darling, but right now I can't," he said.

"Don't worry about it, that we're together means more than every necklace in the world, now come on," she said and dragged him along after he had given her a peck on the cheek.

****************************************************************************************************************************

That night they lay at dc in the harbor and while Natalia were sleeping after they had made love, Nick was up thinking about the necklace.

You could say a lot of things about Nick, but he really loved his Natalia and he wanted to give her the world. He also wanted to give her that necklace even if would mean they would have to live for a little less for a while.

******************************************************************************************************************************

It was early the next day and Natalia and Nick was out on open water relaxing, she was swimming and he was watching her. Every moment was perfect just like her.

"You're not coming in Nick?" she asked when she managed to get her head above water.

"Not at the moment, beautiful, I'm perfectly fine jut watching you my darling," he answered as he smiled at her.

"Awwwww, you say the sweetest things, you know Nick, I have been thinking….," she said.

"About?" he asked curiously.

"You know the future and stuff," she said.

"And what exactly have you been thinking?" he asked leaning his head in his hands just watching her.

"That maybe we should start saving for a house when we get back" she answered.

"I agree, I think that would be better than our current living situation," he agreed.

"Mhm, now don't be sucha lazy bone, come swim with me," she said with a giggle.

He just smiled a little before jumping in the water and chased her before dragging her under giggling. When they finally managed to get to the surface Nick pulled her close for a long deep kiss which she let develop in even more kisses caressing him all over as they become one with the water and each other.

****************************************************************************************************************************

It was that night that Nick gave his Natalia the necklace as a symbol of their hopes and dreams of the future. She of course got overjoyed by this gesture and promised to never take it of her neck again. Afterwards they made love for hours before falling asleep locked up in each others arms very much in love.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

But the hopes and dreams had in the end faded away when Nick showed his true colors and they had ended their path together. Although this had at first made Natalia a bit lost and confused she had after a while ended up finding a new path. A path that in the end had taken her to the people in the Miami Dade Crime lab

And even if it wasn't they family she originally had planned on having, they had become the one she had both wanted and needed.

The brunette got pulled out of her thoughts and back to reality by Ryan saying, "Nat, are you coming or what?

"Huh?" she said looking at him with confused eyes.

"Lunch at Rosie's remember? Calleigh and Delko are already waiting there," he said and smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming," she said letting go of the anchor and even if the hopes and dreams she once had was gone, she now saw new and better ones with the people she really loved. The ones that were her true family and would never let her down.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

**Summary: **How Jake and Calleigh meet in a bar as young and what happened after that. A CaKe story.

_**The Bar.**_

Calleigh sighed heavily as she served another customer. This was not the right day for her t work in the bar. The young Duquesne rubbed her temple hardly as she heard a familiar voice say, "Hey princess, aren't you in the wrong place."

It was Jake, one of the guys in her math class smart, but a bad boy that was always had a bunch of girls hanging around him wanting to be his.

"No, work here some nights," she said honest as she did to bring in some extra cash for what she wanted and needed.

"Surly there must be a nice place than this dump for you to work in," he said.

"Perhaps, but the owner is friends with my dad," she answered.

"Oh yes, "drunk" Duquesne," he said, but his voice sounded more sad than anything else.

"I don't like you talking about him like that," she said, even if what he said was true.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he apologized.

"I know, but what is it like?" she asked.

"What?" he asked back a tad confused.

"Growing up in a regular family," she answered curiously.

"It's OK, but it mum is way too nosy sometimes," he said.

She smiled and said, "Sounds like my twin brothers."

"How many brothers do you have?" he asked.

"Three older, big Dave and the twins, you got siblings?" she wondered.

"A younger sister that is all about boys, he said and rolled his brown eyes.

"Says you, you seem to be quite a ladies man," she said.

"Perhaps, so are you dating anyone?" he wanted to know.

"Not at the moment, why?" she answered.

"In case I wanted to ask you out sometime, I have to go, so see you later Duquesne," he said and left her shocked behind.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Calleigh thought for a second, had Jake really amplified that he wanted to date her. The, in her eyes, handsomest guy at school had asked if she was available.

Calleigh's heart was beating faster just by the thought of it. She of course had an eye for him, but she had shaken the thought of dating him pretty fast as she knew her dad wouldn't approve and he seemed like to much of a rebel. And he didn't even look her way.

Not before now that was, as he suddenly out of the blue had come out to talk her. To her, and he knew her name, all the logic seemed to be wiped out of her mind and the only thought that was left was how they would be together as a couple.

And before she could really react she had overfilled the glass of beer she was tapping and heard her coworker say, "Jeez Cal, will you watch what you are doing."

"Sorry Jackson," she said and quietly and gave the customer a new one before cleaning up her mess happily thinking about the handsome Jake.

****************************************************************************************************************************

"Calleigh Berkley, Calleigh Duquesne Berkley, Mrs. Berkley, Mr. and Mrs. Berkley," Calleigh wrote dreamily in her notebook the next day.

It sounded nice, at least she thought so.

The young blonde suddenly looked over at Jake that looked back with a smile on his face, before he tossed over a note that said," Wanna meet me at the bar tonight?"

Calleigh nodded eagerly, yet subtle and mimed, "At what time?"

"Nine," he mimed back and she nodded again.

He blew her a kiss, which made her blush, but it was so discreet that no one, but them noticed.

Yet he couldn't help but smile a little by this as she was simply too cute, which was why he has asked her out in the first place. She couldn't see it, but on the side of his notebook he had written their names in a heart.

He gave her another smile before both his eyes and hers went back to their books, but if they were focusing on what they were reading is uncertain.

* * *

That night the bad boy and the princess meet at the bar and sat up all night talking. When he followed her home in the early morning he gave her the softest peck on the cheek before making plans on when or where to have their next date before she watched how he walked down the street from her bedroom window after blowing her another kiss.

* * *

Calleigh and Jake more or less stayed together the next couple of years and their sanctuary became the bar and they more or less knew everyone that came and went there.

She worked there next to her classes until she graduated and he set other the other end of the counter with eyes only for her.

She cried when she had to resign as she loved to work there, but she knew she couldn't do it at the same time as she worked in the force.

She also cried when Jake told her h was going to work for the ATF as she knew that would be the end of them.

He on the other hand cried as he didn't want to leave her behind.

When that day came they both promised that if there in the future would be hard times and the other would be needed they would go to the bar and wait there for three days and the other would show up as he or she would know.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

It was many years later a very upset Calleigh returned to the bar hoping that Jake hadn't forgotten about the promise and that he would show up within three days as she really needed him to do so.

The petite blonde sighed as she ordered a beer knowing the chance her brown haired biker would show up was next to nothing.

The deal in it self was stupid as she knew he as always was undercover and there was no way he could find she was there. Yet he somehow always managed to find her when she needed him the most.

She sighed as she took a sip of the beer and started to read a newspaper that was on the counter.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Jake wasn't actually working around New Orleans at the time, but he quickly got the word that Calleigh was at the bar from some old contacts down there, so he got on his bike to get there.

When he walked into the bar the same night, he saw her sitting in their old regular spot with grimy cheeks after crying, reading a book. He couldn't help but to smile a little by the sight of her.

He quietly walked up to the table and said, "Hey princess, aren't you at the wrong place?"

"Jake, you came," she exclaimed happily looking up at him with tired, but sparkling eyes.

"Of course I came, a promise is a promise and I couldn't let my girl sit alone in a bar. In the condition you are in you may get drunk and stupid," he said wit a half smile.

"Be nice," she said as he sat down next to her. He let his arm sneak around her as she leaned close to him.

"Ok, so what made you turn up here?" he asked curiously.

"Oh Gosh, so complicated. I mean I was dating Eric and all, but it wasn't……, yet….. Either way he disappeared cause of this whole mess with his dad, I think I may have shoot him and if I may it worries me as I have no idea what his condition is. And Gosh I missed you so much," she said reaching up to kiss him a little.

"Wow, slow down, so are you and Erick over or…. Because I don't want to mess around with another mans girl and I missed you too. I can also see you concern for him," he said pulling her a little closer with the arm holding her and stroking her arm with the other.

"I dunno, I mean since he's gone and all," she said.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Jake asked her in a serious tone.

"I dunno, I mean I'm not sure if I ever had, I think I was more with him to fill the void when you…. Jake I need you," she said looking up in his brown eyes.

"I know you do and….." he started when they heard someone say, "Told you they were back in town, hey Jake, how's life, I haven't seen you in ages."

"Oh you know, same old, guns, drugs and rock'n roll," he answered a blonde guy known as Jerry.

The two guys had always been best buds and were like brothers and the group used to call them J and J. Other than that the group of friends consisted of Jake's younger sister Judie, her bloke Sam, Sharon the wild one, Han the car man and Laurel the barman's daughter. Their ages were a little spread and so was their current locations, but non of them lived too far apart that they couldn't get there if needed. And now the old group was again gathered around the table ordering drink and talking like no time had passed at all.

********************************************************************************************************************************

A couple of hours later Calleigh or the princess as the other called her was smiling and making jokes next t her Jake that was called the leader of the pack.

He had gained the title on fair terms ages ago along with her heart. Because there was not a man Calleigh could have loved higher than Jake. That she was now sure of as the thought of Eric was starting to disappear from her mind

As for Jake, he was where he wanted to be with the woman he loved more than anything in the world and wanted to spend the rest of his days with. But they both knew that there was thing that was needed to be fixed before that.

But right now the leader of the pack and his princess didn't care much about that, right now they only cared for each other and being back with their gang in their bar that had a heart

carved with their names on the table.

Feeback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: **_So the story originally was called Oreo's, but my friend Emily thought that Chips was more fitting so I agreed and it also worked better for this coupling so it stayed with chips.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI:Miami and i don't make any money from it.

_**SUMMARY: **_They both grabbed for the last bag of chips.... A Chips a'hoi/Ryan and Julia story.

_**Chips A' Hoi**_

************************************SEX/ READ AT OWN RISK**********************************************************

It was a regular Friday morning in Miami and Julia was doing her shopping for the weekend as she had the day off. She looked down in the shopping cart and sighed. It was as sad as her life. All there were was meals for one.

And Julia expected this weekend to be like every other, her home alone watching movies and working. Not that she minded that, but sometimes she just felt so lonely.

She sighed as she rounded the corner where the potato chips were and grabbed for a bag, only someone was faster.

Not normally that wouldn't be a problem as she would have taken another bag, only this time it was the only back and she really had her heart set on it as they were her favorite.

The blonde looked up at the person holding the bag only to find it was Ryan and rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, but that back is mine," she said a tad annoyed.

"Really, because I can't see your name on it," he said and turned it upside down pretending to look for it.

"That's not even the slightest bit funny, now hand over the bag," she demanded.

"No as I had it first," he said a tad annoyed.

"Please I had a really bad week and… you know what never mind," she said and started to walk away when he yelled after her, "We can always share it."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Watch a movie tonight and split it as you seem to need some company," he said, knowing he was moving in on dangerous territory.

"OK I suppose, but don't get any ideas," she said in a warning tone.

"I won't, so seven at your place?" he asked.

"Seems fine," she answered and noted down the address before heading further into the store.

************************************************************************************************************************************

That Ryan didn't always think before he acted wasn't exactly something new, at least when it came to some things. This was what happened in the store with Julia and he didn't know how to get out of it.

As he stood looking over the microscope he let out a heavy sigh only to get interrupted in his thinking by Calleigh asking, "Ryan are you OK?"

"Not sure, think I've done something stupid," he admitted.

"I'm listening," she said leaning a little on the work table looking concerned at him.

"Thing was that I was on the marked and this woman and I grabbed for the last bag of chips and I offered to come over to her place tonight and spit it," he said with a sigh.

"I don't see the problem," she said confused as she thought it sounded nice.

"Thing is she's much older and got a complicated past with this guy I know," he said.

"I see, so is this a one time thing, because if so and you are only going over as a friend, he wouldn't need to know," she said.

"I dunno, you know maybe I should cancel," he said.

"We both know you can't do that, go and behave, and you should probably bring some flowers," she said and winked at him before she headed out.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

That night a nervous Ryan pushed the doorbell to the Winston residence that was much bigger than he thought it would be, so he suddenly felt very small.

A moment later Julia appeared in the doorway to let him inside, Ryan smiled and handed her the flowers as he followed her into the house.

"Thank you Ryan, I'll just put them in some water, then Ill be right back, just sit down," she said and hinted towards the couch as she headed towards what he assumed to be the kitchen.

Ryan sat down on a beige couch in front of a 50 inch TV with surround. He wondered if it was more for show then use as Julia didn't look like a TV person.

"So what do you want to watch?" she interrupted his thinking.

"Dunno, what do you got?" he asked a bit curious.

"Everything because Kyle and I have different taste in movies and I want him to have something he likes when he comes over," she said thoughtfully which got him thinking it wasn't a lot.

"What do you prefer to watch?" he asked.

"Drama, comedy, romantic, you?" she asked back.

"Action, horror, but I also like to watch comedy at times" he answered.

"Comedy it is then," she said and went t find a couple of movies they could choose between.

Oddly enough they ended up having a great time and before they knew it, it was 3 am in the morning and Julia knew she had to go to bed as she needed sleep before work.

As did he so she insisted that he slept on the couch so he wouldn't fall a sleep behind the wheel while driving home.

Ryan accepted the offer for the same reason. So they both thanked each other for a pleasant evening before they went to bed in different ends of the house.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

It was about four hours later that a very tired Julia that a very tired Julia was running down the stairs not to get late for work discovered Ryan in his boxers in the living room still sleeping. What she probably should have done was keep on walking so she wouldn't have been late, but instead she walked into the living room to take a look at Ryan, it was after all a while since she had a man in the house and if nothing else she could at least have a look.

The trouble however was that the sight of Ryan aroused her and she was starting to have feelings she hadn't had in a while and she knew only one thing she had to have him.

Julia sat down next to him just close enough so she could nibble on his neck and let her nails travel over his torso. While doing so she managed to get him to growl for a little while before she slowly opened his eyes, looked at her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Normally the older the older blonde would have come with something more articulate, but all she managed to say was, "Wanted to…, need to…., I just….

Ryan shook his head before he let his hand go to the blonde's neck, the other on her back so he could drive her close enough for his lips confident enough to kiss hers.

But the older woman didn't let him have the lead for long as she quickly got up from the floor and let her legs slide elegant so they landed one on each side of his body as she kept on kissing him aggressively until she ran out of air and withdraw resting her head against his chest.

Ryan didn't exactly know what she wanted so he let his fingers a bit insecure run up and down her backside.

Julia had never before been touched like that so she couldn't help but moan as she let her self slide back and forth over his now very hard groin.

He growled louder as he let his hands slide down to her tights to go back up with her black dress then he slowly removed her bra so she was as naked as he was.

She looked down on him, they were both panting. His hands were on her hips as he smiled at her. Slowly a hand let go of her side and traveled up to her breast.

Just by that gentle touch she arched backwards in pleasure before going down to kiss him hungrily again.

Ryan carefully rolled them over so that he could get on top to tail a road of kisses from her neck down to her prefect breasts.

He kissed and suckled on them as his hands sneaked to her backside to rub on her lower back over and over making her go more and more crazy.

Slowly one of his hands went down to cup her wetness outside the panties she was still was wearing, that by now had become sulking wet.

Julia arched form the bed panting, "Plea, plea, please take me now, I can't wait much longer."

Ryan didn't need to be begged twice and quickly removed their underwear to get into her.

Julia gasped by the size of his cock that now were going further and further into her, full speed. Her nails were digging into his backside and his teeth into her breast. Her legs wrapped around his body and their hips working together as one going faster and faster until they got over the edge together.

Then they lay there wrapped up in each others arms panting heavily knowing they most likely would be late for work.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: **_Thanks to Bola for helping me figuring out what to do when I was stuck on this story and guide me further, don't think it would have become like this if it wasn't for you :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI:Miami and i don't make any money from it.

_**SUMMARY: **_And they called it puppy love, just because we're in our teens.... A HandS story.

_**Puppy Love  
**_

***************************** WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK********************************************************************

It was a very bad morning in young Rick Stetler's life as he had fought with his father again and left the house in anger.

Now he was in class trying to pay attention, but his father's words about him being stupid and useless kept coming back into his mind.

"Stetler, do you have the answer to this?" his teacher suddenly asked.

Rick looked up and sighed before saying, "No Sir, I do not."

"Then you better start paying attention, anyone?" he asked the class as Rick felt worse than before.

Just as a silent tear rand down Rick's cheek, a curled up ball of paper landed on his desk.

Rick opened the note and read, "_**Tell someone**_."

He turned his head to look around to see who had sent it and concluded it had to be the redhead Horatio Caine or something, as a piece of paper was missing from his notebook.

That he should confide in him or that he should just talk to someone in general, his choice. Rick weren't sure, so he thought a bit before he wrote, "**YOU?**" and sent it.

He shortly after got the answer, "_**If you like. H. Caine**_."

Rick turned to give him a little smile just as the bell rang and everyone left the classroom just before Rick could manage to get a hold of Horatio.

Rick just sighed and headed for his next class.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

It was recess, but since Rick was kind of a loner, he usually used his time hanging out on the roof reading. It wasn't really allowed to be there, but he didn't really care.

Again his father's words rang inside his head, "You're a Stetler and you better start acting like one soon as you are going to law school whether you like it or not."

But the thing was Rick didn't want that, well the fact was that he didn't know what he wanted. Just then his thinking got interrupted by someone saying, "So here you are."

He turned to the redhead saying, "Yes."

"So what's up?" he asked.

Rick without knowing why started to explain and the other boy listened and nodded without interrupting, just letting him talk until he was done. Then he said, "So if you don't wanto be a lawyer or a judge what do you wanto be?"

"Don't rightly know, a cop or something like that maybe," he answered.

"That's what I'm gonna be as well," she said the other boy.

"You are, cool, maybe we could join the academy together then," Rick suggested a tad more cheerful.

"We could, but I gotto get back down, talk later," he said.

"Yeah, talk later H and thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," he said and gave him a little wink before leaving again.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Weeks became months and months became years and the two young men became closer and closer friends as the years went by. And soon it was time for them to graduate.

It was a couple of days before this event the two young men sat in Rick's room reading comic books and having a couple of beers when Rick suddenly asked, "So where did you end up applying for school?"

"Here actually and I got a deal about taking field training the last year, you?" the redhead answered.

"Florida, I really need some change" he answered.

"I think it will be good for you," said Horatio and smiled vaguely.

"But I'm gonna miss you like crazy," he said with a sigh looking up from the floor to the bed where the handsome redhead was sitting.

"And I you," young Caine answered looking back into Rick's golden eyes, by the looks of it he was just about to cry. Horatio sighed and let his eyes leave his friend for a second only to slide over to his CD player thinking a little music may lighten the mood.

He slowly got of the bed and curious of what kind off music his fried were listening to he turned it on without checking what was inside it first.

To Horatio's surprise a romantic love song started to fill the room as he from behind could hear Rick's dark voice say, "Put it off."

Horatio felt his arms wrap around his waist and his head gently leaning against his shoulder pulling him close. The redhead gently placed his hands on top of his friend's.

"I can't stand love songs right now, now when I know we might not see each other again. I don't want to leave you behind," said Rick with a sad sigh.

Horatio turned to face him, still holding him closely as Rick continued, "I wanna show you how much I love you, but I am scared."

The two young men looked deeply into each others eyes as their lips insecure and a bit clumsy found each other. Horatio slowly opened his mouth a little to let Rick in and their tongues played together for a little while before they backed away from each other a bit flushed.

Rick's hands were resting on Horatio's hips as he asked, "You ever kissed someone?"

"Once, a girl, you?" Horatio answered without getting into it.

Rick didn't ask, but simply said, "No, I can't do it.

Feeling a little embarrassed he looked down into the ground.

The redhead gently lifted his head looking into his eyes saying, "You're great."

"Not true," he replied with a sigh.

Horatio just smiled and let his lips again lock with those of the other boy first carefully kissing before going at him deeper and hungrier.

Rick deepened it as he pushed the redhead slowly against the bed, gently pushing him down it, still kissing him until they both had to stop for air.

Heavily panting they looked at each other in a different way than before, both gently caressing each others cheeks. Both men lovingly exploring each other as they removed each other's T-shirts in a hurry.

Eagerly kissing and caressing each others torsos. A panting Horatio managed to get on top and pin the other mans hands down as he nibbled on his neck and chest going further down as Rick growled. He slowly let go of the brown haired hand to let his own travel down to his pants to remove them along with his belt. He looked at the erected penis under the thin layer of clothing, quietly removing it as he looked up in Rick's golden eyes. His body was slightly shivering in pleasure just by Horatio stroking his cock gently.

The redhead let his lips gently lock around his cock slowly suckling on it, his head bobbing between Rick's thighs as he went faster and faster.

Rick was growling out louder and louder on the edge of erupting, yet somehow managing to hold back not wanting to let go for some reason.

Horatio stopped for a second looking up at Rick panting, nodding that it was ok for him to let go, letting his lips go down to Rick's cock again.

He just needed to go on for a couple of more seconds before Rick came in his face with a loud roar.

Horatio looked up at Rick with a grin on his face before laying down next to him both men caressing each other again as Rick's hand went down to grip around Horatio's big erected pole.

Horatio let out a gasp feeling the warm hand locking around his hardness, starting to drag him in slow repeating motions while he growled louder until the white fluid spilled all over his hand.

Rick smiled warmly at his friend before he again started to kiss him again in a very affectionate way.

Horatio sighed as he knew he had to leave, so he snuggled a bit closer to Rick, before giving him a loving pat on the as.

As he got dressed he looked over at the other man that looked back at him with sad and loving eyes. The redhead just gave him a smile before he left him behind.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI:Miami and i don't make any money from it.

**_SUMMARY: _**About the moment right after Kyle is born and what happened before and after.

**_A mother's love._**

Julia Eberly looked down at the newborn baby in her arms. It was a little boy, her little boy and he even one hour old looked like his father.

The blonde sighed tiredly as the birth had been very hard on her, not to mention going through it all alone.

Alone, she though about it, she may have been alone in the sense of the baby's father wasn't there, but she did at least have him and that was something. She had him all along or at least the nine month's that had passed by.

****************************************************************************************************************************

If it was one thing she had never been prepared for it was getting pregnant, she was very careful that way even though she was with a lot of guys. But then she meet a man that changed it all and she fell madly in love with him. She had even planned to marry him and have his children.

"Have his children," Julia chewed on it for a second as she had ended up being mother to his child. The only sad part was that he was not there to share it with her.

He had vanished from her life as quickly as he came into it, only for her to find that she was pregnant a month later. To her horror.

Yes, she was not happy about that, not at all as she wanted a career over children and she had never been found of them in the first place.

Yet the little dude stayed inside her as she found it cruel to have an abortion. Neither could she get a hold of his redhead father to tell him, which frustrated her quite a bit.

There were many tears as she day in and day out talked to the little one that was inside her, resting, growing.

She did in deed talk to him and sing and everything else, she never thought she would, but she did and as the little baby started to move, he seemed to like his mother's voice and was upset when she was, just as they both at the same time was very happy.

***************************************************************************************************************************

"Happiness," Julia wondered, what did that really mean, she wasn't sure, not at all. Even though she had been excited about the baby, there had been almost more tears than laughter, afraid she would loose him, afraid that something would be wrong, afraid of complications by child birth and after.

"After," she sighed as her tears again started to flow, even more now than ever before, knowing she would have to give him up for adoption. She really didn't want to do that, but she knew she had no choice in doing so. For her and her little son there was at the moment no after. Maybe in the future when she had managed get some more money and a place she could get him back. But sadly not for now. Yet, having him in her arms knowing she would have to let him go in a couple of hours, it just broke her heart. So there she was, a mother, holding onto her child, the love of her life, sadly crying along with him.

"Goodbye my son, I'll see you in not to long," she slowly whispered into his ear as they parted. Tears were flowing down from their eyes as they reached out for each other only to be taken apart. Julia didn't know if she would ever see her little one again which she had named Kyle Eberly. That was the only thing she could give him at that point. As he was taken from her she sank down on the floor head in her hands falling apart.

"I love you forever," she thought that night looking at an ultrasound picture. She hadn't even gotten a picture of him before he was taken. Never before had she loved anyone like this, it was a new kind of love and it was a strong one. And it hurt. Hurt to not have him there with her, hurt not knowing what would happen to him, hurt that she hadn't kept him. The pain was unbearable and the young Eberly again looked towards the bathroom where she had razorblades, yet she couldn't, not when she knew he was alive, and that they one day would be together. That night she decided to start fighting for him.

"I'm never leaving you again," said Julia looking at her handsome son in front of her. Handsome just like his father, which she by now had also ran into. Yes Julia Eberly Winston had now gotten her son back, but at a high price, that much both she and his father knew. The old feelings were by now gone and Julia just simply didn't know how to feel about seeing him again. " She did on the other hand know that she loved her son more than anything in the world and that she would do anything to make up for what had been lost.

"Good night, handsome," said Julia as she gently pulled the cover on Kyle and turned of the light. I was good to have him home, where he belonged. She knew by now that she never should have left him in the first place and she would never do so again no matter what should happen. She knew she couldn't bear to have her heart broken or be separated from him ever again. For he was without a doubt the love of her life, the most perfect thing she had ever made and her light in the darkness.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors note: _**Thanks to Bola for making me come up with an idea for this carwash story :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI:Miami and i don't make any money from it.

**SUMMARY: **Horatio told them to have the cars clean by the next morning. A Carwash story.

**CarWash**

Calleigh was sitting in firearms thinking. Thinking, that was something had been going on a lot with her lately. She had been mostly thinking about love, life and work, but also other aspects of her life. She silently sighed as she noted down a few lines on the paper in front of her before looking at the time.

4.30 PM and way past her hours of work, but she was not in a hurry. Not today, nor the days before it as she looked at the piles and piles of papers on her desk.

Mostly they were old files, but some new, the old she had just taken back up, because. Because she didn't quite know, to have more to do she assumed, to keep her mind busy and see if she could find some new clues.

"Busy," there was a thought, that was what she always did when she was troubling and that was now as her Eric was still in a coma at the hospital.

"Her Eric," she thought, he was hers, yet she shook her head, there was something that was feeling wrong about it, yet she couldn't figure out what as she heard Ryan say, "Disagreeing with your self that is always a good thing."

"Very funny," she said rolling her eyes looking at him.

"Sorry, do you have the results on the Masterson case?" he asked polite.

"A moment," she said, looking through a pile of papers before finding it for him.

"Thank you, so did you hear about the cars?" he asked her.

"The cars," she said confused.

"Yes, the Hummer's, apparently Horatio want them all to be washed," he said.

"Sorry what, why?" she said even more confused as it was regular to just run them through the machine.

"Because of the mud incident the other day, three of them are almost covered and the inside in all cars are according to him too messy," he said with a sigh.

"And who's fault is that?" she asked raising her brows at him.

"Hey, I'm not the only one messing inside the cars, so wanna help me with it after I put this in the case file," he said hopefully.

"Oh no, I'm not washing cars," she said shaking her head violently.

"Please, he said to have it done by tomorrow and it goes way faster if we are two," he argued.

"OK, OK, just let me finish up her and I'll meet you in the garage in twenty," she gave in thinking that even washing cars was better than being home alone.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

It was twenty minutes later and the two CSI's stood looking at the three very dirty cars with a bucket of water and some and some sponges. Neither of them was really dressed for the job, she was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white blouse and he to a change a grey suit as he had been in court earlier that day, neither of them wanting to do it, but knowing they had no choice as it was after all half their fault and Horatio's order.

"So if we take one car each on the outside and the last one together and the insides," he said.

"Sounds like a plan, she said and headed for the car to the far left while he took the one on the right and started on it.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

It was about little over an hour after this that Ryan where watching Calleigh was instead of doing to much him self as he was almost done with his car.

Her blouse was not as white anymore, in fact neither was her pants, it was a mix of soap water and mud that was starting to cover her as she was finishing up the hood of the car.

In fact her white blouse or what used to be was no a tad see through which he didn't mind at all. He smiled a little by this as she bent to read higher up on the hood which made him see her breasts a little better.

Ryan couldn't help, but starting to feel a little turned on by it, she was after all an attractive woman and he was after all a man.

Calleigh that at this point was done got aware of Ryan looking at her almost drowling, and she couldn't help but smile a little by this, it wasn't the first time a guy did that and usually she would have tell them to go a certain place, but this was after all Ryan so she really didn't mind all to much. Yet she figured she could have a bit of fun with him.

She slowly turned towards him saying, "What do you think you are looking at?"  
"Uhm, nothing," he stuttered.

"I do suggest you keep your eyes to your self," she said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry," he said and looked away when she suddenly said, "Ryan," and threw her wet sponge at him so it ended up hitting him in the neck.

Ryan gasped in surprise turning to look at him as the wet sponge fell to the floor as he said, "I'll get you back for that."

She just rolled her eyes lightly giggling happily before getting hit in the face by another wet sponge. And just like that they had started a sponge war.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

It took them quite some time to in fact end the war and get started on the third car, he on one side, she on the other, but pretty soon they were both looking at each other through the door instead and getting into the car, she in front and him in the back throwing out this and that that had been left there.

They did the same with the other two cars and pretty soon they had a pile of both trash and stuff people had left. They could of course not resist go look through it.

Ryan held up a CD that was burned and asked, "Yours?"

"No idea, put it in the player," she said with a giggle, which he quickly did and tunes of ABBA started to fill the garage as Calleigh excitedly exclaimed, "My gun manual, I have been looking all over for this."

"Ohhh someone left porn," said Ryan holding up an old Playboy magazine.

Calleigh wrinkled her nose and said, "Lab tech or you?"

"Not my taste, maybe Eric," he said.

"He don't read that stuff," she said a bit to quick as she never discovered that at home, before going silent.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," he said.

"No, its ok, it's not your fault," she said with a sigh.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Are you happy with him?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" she answered.

"I dunno, it's just you two are kind of different, I would have pictured you more with someone like Jake, he seems a bit more like you in a way than Eric does," he answered.

"He's a good guy and he does really love me," she answered.

"Yes, but do you love him?" he asked.

"I, I, I don't know, I was sure I did, at least until the accident, now I just feel so alone," she said with a sigh.

"I can understand what that is like, and it's really a shame," he said.

"What is?" she asked.

"That a pretty woman like your self should feel alone," he said.

She blushed shyly and said, "Why thank you."

He nodded and before he really knew what he was doing he had bent over to kiss he, but she didn't back away like she should have she pulled him closer and let it go deeper and continued to kiss him softly moaning into his mouth wanting more, needing more, needing closeness.

Ryan lay her down on the cold wet floor of the garage still kissing her before he suddenly stopped just caressing her cheek looking into her green debts while he whispered, "You're just so beautiful."

She was just about to answer when her phone rang, she a bit awkwardly managed to get it out of her pocket to answer, to her it for some reason didn't occur to her to ask him to remove himself from on top of her.

As she talked to whomever it was he could see her facial expressions changed from surprised, to worried to happy before she hung up and said, "It's Eric, he has… woken up."

Ryan nodded and got of her and she said, "I'll be back shortly so we can continue where we left of."

As she got into her car he was a little uncertain if she was talking about them or washing the cars. He just sighed and went to find a vacuum cleaner to vacuum inside the cars.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

When Calleigh parked in the garage a couple of hours later she could see that Ryan had started to polish one of the cars. He had taken of his jacket and shirt, most likely so they could dry of, so now he was standing there half naked.

Calleigh couldn't help but smile a little, now it was her time to drawl, she never before noticed that Ryan was handsome. But now all of a sudden she could see something she hadn't seen before.

She slowly locked the door to her car, by doing so Ryan got aware of her and said, "Surly took you long to…. Calleigh are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she said although that was not so as she had just broken up with Eric and was not feeling good at all, but stubborn woman she was she refused to fall apart in front of him.

"I can see that you are not," he said as he cheeks were grimy and she looked very upset.

"Just leave it be, it's nothing," she said.

"You know it doesn't hurt to share every once in a while," he said, gently laying a hand on her arm.

And for once she let her self fall apart, maybe it was that gesture that did it or maybe it was his words, she didn't know, but she let her fall apart and be vulnerable in front of him and he caught her, letting her fell apart in his arms, both sinking down on the ground on the cold concrete floor.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

What did or did not happen in the garage that night is uncertain, but what is certain is that when Horatio came to work the last morning all three cars were clean on the outside and on the inside and Calleigh and Ryan were sleeping inside one of them very much wrapped up in each other. He simply just smiled and shook his head as he knocked on the door to wake them before heading into the crime lab.

Ryan that had been woken up by that knock slowly opened his eyes and looked at the woman next to him. He gently stroke her naked backside and whispered, "Time to wake up beautiful, its morning."

"Mmmm already," she said slowly opening her eyes not knowing at what time they actually fall a sleep.

"I'm afraid so, so did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Best slept I had in ages, what about you lover boy?" she answered with a giggle.

"I did, so I guess we better get back up before Horatio starts to yell," he said with a sigh.

"Well at least he can't yell about the dirty cars anymore and I can afford to be a little late," she said kissing him.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
